Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite' Story
by Noiz Notlesh
Summary: Kat finally enjoys the new-found peace that has come to Hekseville when she bumps into Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite'**

Okay guys so this is going to be the first chapter! Aren't you excited? Well I am anyway. As I said before, seeing as I'm the only one writing about this game at the moment, I Zion Shelton shall bring forth the fan service hahaha! Enjoy ;) Oh yeah by the way, so that no confusion ensues, Kat is the one telling the story in this chapter at first. Sometimes it will switch between Kat and Raven.

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

It all started with a first glance, it always does. I never expected it to be her but it always was.

Once I found out Raven was Sachya, the girl who went missing from the tribe of children, I found out that she was just like me. We weren't so different after all. Together with Raven and Yunica we saved the city. While I waited for the children to wake from the ark to wake, I felt like getting out and enjoying the well-deserved peace that had finally come to Hekseville.

On a normal day I decided to go out for a walk and see what some of my friends were up to these days.

"_Maybe I'd finally get a boyfriend_", I thought. I decided to see Aki to see what fortunes she had for me, when all of a sudden I bump into Raven of all people.

"Hey!"

I say, I take a moment to study her, her long flowing hair, those blue eyes, her luscious curves…. And those breas- I mean her chest. I wish I had a great body like that; maybe I'd finally get a boyfriend.

"….hey" she finally says.

I snap out of my daze and try to come up with a conversation.

"So what have you been up to?"I said,

"Just running some errands…what about you?".

"Oh m-me? I was on my way to see Aki when I ran into you! , lucky coincidence huh?".

"Yea" she says,

her eyes look straight into mine and I shiver a bit. What was it about her that made me so interested to know more about her? Maybe it was just me trying to be friendly…

"So I was thinking i-if you wanted to we should hang out later, you know just us girls h-ha ha…".

"….You want..to hang out with me?"

She looked more surprised and taken aback more than anything else,

"I-I don't know, I have a lot of things I need to do today so...".

"Well we could just go out for some Ice Cream, that shouldn't take too long right?"

I say trying to counter her.

"Huh, well I guess I could use a break, so….I don't see why not".

"Cool!" I say sounding overjoyed albeit overexcited, I take Raven's hand and drag her along to the Ice Cream parlor.

….

After we ate our ice cream we sit at the fountain in Auldnoir.

"So-"

I say trying to start a friendly conversation,

"This has been a crazy year huh, with the Nevi gone it's gotten a lot quieter around here huh?".

"Yea" she says,

"To be honest I didn't ever think we'd end up working together let alone become friends".

"hah well I'm just glad we don't have to fight each other, I used to think you were trying to kill me back then."

"Well that's because I was"

She says with a straight face. I look at her in horror when she starts to laugh a bit.

"Ha ha, that being said I assure you I'm not going to kill you anytime soon. I was wrong about you back then, that's all."

"Oh"

I say, sounding relieved. "Well I'm glad were friends now then."

"Yea" she says.

She starts to look at me with a look I can't read and I look at her back for a brief moment,

"U-um hey is there something on my face?"

As soon as I say that she snaps out of her questionable gaze.

"Uh n-no, sorry about that." She says.

"Hey don't worry about its no big de-",

"I should get going now, I've still got errands to run, sorry," she says.

"Hey what's the big rush its only noon!"

I try to say grabbing her hand in the process. "I just have a lot on my plate now let go" she says with the same gaze I couldn't read from earlier.

"Well can I hel-?"

I try to say when all of a sudden I trip on mistake taking Raven along with me to the ground. I land atop her in a straddle like position and my face lands firmly against her cheek, I unconsciously sniff her hair and it sends a tingling sensation throughout my body. Raven being underneath me, had nothing for her leverage at the time of the fall before I realize that her hand are (mistakenly?) caressed around my back side and she unconsciously gives it a firm squeeze. When I finally retain somewhat of my balance I stand myself up with my arms, still atop Raven and I attempt to apologize when our eyes meet. She looks back at me when she clasps her hand around my arms to my elbows and returns the gaze. She stares at me intently with a lust stricken look, I lose my balance once more and I try to uphold myself only to have my right hand land on her left breast.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-",

"its fine…don't sweat it…"

After a time we finally release each other.

"I should get going now, thanks for the ice cream, bye"

she waves off to me and gravity shifts to the sky. My body twitches suddenly as if telling me it was something I needed. "What the heck just happened?"

I say trying to reassure myself for a reason I don't know.

"_Well it was nice to see her again_" I tell myself. I decide to head over to Aki's place and see what fortunes await me…

**(Character Switch)**

As I finished up the errands I had today, I couldn't help but reflect on the events that happened between Kat and I. Deep down I secretly enjoyed it, the way she smelled like peaches and shampoo, the way her body was pressed ever so tightly against mine, the way she looked at me, all of it. I knew I couldn't avoid my feelings or her for long no matter how much I tried to suppress them. Deep down I wanted her so bad, I wanted her body and I wanted to squeeze her tight little ass.

"_It's wrong for me to feel this way…_" I thought. But thinking about it again I thought how nice it would be, how nice it would feel to ravish her, deflower her with that scared defiled look on her face. How good it would be to shove my tongue down her throat, moaning for me to stop, moaning to me for more. All these questions and thoughts clouded my mind; I needed to get away from all this, so I decided to turn in for the night, where I would most definitely be thinking of her as my hands would travel across my body that night.

**Chapter End**

Ohoho! Don't act like you weren't impressed there :D I can be mischievous too! Any who, stay tuned for Chapter 2, I'm already working on it as we speak. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment, constructive criticism is encouraged since I'm a novice writer and all, oh and don't forget to rate or whatever please. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite'**

Okay guys so this is going to be the second chapter! Woo-hoo for round two! As I said before, seeing as I'm the only one writing about this game at the moment, I Zion Shelton shall bring forth the fan service hahaha! Enjoy ;) Oh yeah by the way, so that no confusion ensues, Raven is the one telling the story in this chapter at first. Sometimes it will switch between Kat and Raven.

**Chapter 2: Pent up frustrations**

"Nnghuh~!"

I begin to pant, over and over I keep thinking of her

_Squish squish…..dribble. _My fingers seem to have a mind of their own as I pleasure myself, I can see it, see her. She's writhing in pleasure below me, telling me to go faster, harder, with that lusty-defiled look upon her face.

"Uhnn..Ah~!"

_Squish squish splurshhh. _My insides turn to jelly, I see myself riding her between her legs she starts to quiver in immense pleasure as my body does the same, our love juices covering each other, the scent of her arousal driving me to the edge.

"huh..ughhh.." _Almost there_ I think to myself

_Squish squish squish squish _I continue to savagely ravage her our bodies pressed up against each other, she grabs my waist holding on for dear life. I comply and lustfully grind into her. She can't bear it any more, she clenches her teeth, rolls her eyes backwards, eyelids unstably flinching and arches her back then releases her cum, gushing out like a geyser between our legs all over the bed. It drives me headfirst in to the climax…

"aa..ahh….nghaaaaa!"

_Squish squish….sploooosh squirt…dribble _

I finally release, my legs and abdomen quivering with satisfaction.

"…_Why can't this be real?" _I say to myself.

So why couldn't it. If I have the time to pleasure myself I have time to go after Kat. As soon as I get ready to leave my humble abode I stop and think to myself…._how? _I knew it wouldn't be easy; I couldn't just go up to her and ask her to bed with me.

_I would need to get to know her better _I thought to myself. _Of course if that fails you could always rape her…._ that dark thought in the back of my mind caught my attention. I could never do that to Kat could I? Hoping it would never come to that I headed out to pursue her.

**(Character Switch)**

I finally get to Aki's place hoping to shed some insight on my life, about things to come

_And preferably a boyfriend _I think to myself

"Hey there Aki!" I say brightly

"Hello Kat, here for another fortune?"

_Man she gets straight to the point; I almost forgot she charges for these kind of things_ I think to myself quietly.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I'm ever going to run into Mr. Destiny this time instead of running into Gade like last time."

"Ah I see" she says with an all knowing smile. "Let's see what Pandora has to say."

She turns to the lively doll and it whispers back to her, eventually Aki turns to me and hands me a note with listed details.

_Here we go again _I say to myself

"Alright here we are!" she says and hands me the note.

I hand her the money I owe for the fortune "Thanks Aki!" I say as I wave and turn to leave out the door.

"Thank you, come back again for more fortunes!" she says as she smiles and waves to me.

"Okay let's find Mr. Destiny!"

"~Meow~" Dusty says.

"Dusty! Where have you been?"

"~puurrrr~" Dusty says calmly.

"You want to help me find Mr. Destiny Dusty?"

"~Meow~" Dusty says with excitement.

"Okay so there are….only two clues?" I was confused usually when Aki gives me a fortune it's a big scavenger hunt only this time it was without the scavenger hunt part.

"Huh, well this should be easy" I say to myself.

"Okay, first clue says the gathering of the boy, frog, and turtle…" I think quietly to myself and it comes back to me.

"Oh it must mean the main fountain in Auldnoir!" I make my way over there and with Dusty and read the second and last part.

"Now it says wait for the shifter of black…" _Shifter of black?" It can't mean?_

I take a deep breath and calmly think this through, _Now, a lot of weird things have happened in Hekseville, maybe there IS another shifter besides raven and I. _I reassure my self that this place had numerous things happened so I decided to calmly wait with Dusty.

All of a sudden a blue, warped ball of gravitational energy appears and to my surprise (and most likely educated guess) Raven appears.

"H-huh?, Raven what are you doing here?" I say hastily.

"I was just going out for a bit…" She says nonchalantly

There was one thing that pricked my curiosity though, "Hey Raven how did you use gravity to teleport like that, I mean you hit me with that move before…..but I was just wondering how it works is all" I say.

"…If you want I could show you how"

"Really! , you don't mind?" I said with excitement

"Yeah its real easy once you get the hang of it and what not"

"Cool! When can we start?"

"….Now."

"O-okay, you mean out here in the open?"

"No..why don't we go to my place instead?"

"A-alright" I said nervously _I wonder what kind of place raven has, and…is this training going to hurt? _ I say to myself.

"Hey…"

I snap out of my thoughts "O-oh yeah I'm coming" After I say that Raven gives me the weirdest look. _Why does she keep giving me looks I can't read? _I say to myself.

"Um did I say something wrong" I say to her.

"…N-no lets go"

"Alright let's do this!" I say with enthusiasm, Raven nods and we head out. Little did I know what my…"training would later consist of.

**Chapter 2 End**

I'm guessing unless most of you were born yesterday then you know what's about to happen….to Kat anyway;) Oh yeah stay tuned for chapter 3 where things really heat up between Kat and Raven. Whoo don't forget to comment and rate or whatever constructive criticism is always great for novices like me


	3. Thanks guys! :D

**Author Responses!**

Hey guys it's me, so I finally got a few reviews. Whoo! It helps me finish the story when I know people are actually reading my stories! Now to answer some questions. (Because I only have like 2 reviews I'll take as many review as I can and I'll even have a segment when I talk to the readers! :D)

Seventh Candle: I'm not sure myself where Raven lives which is why I knda didn't mention it lol. I'll think of something eventually though so thanks for reading my story! :D Oh and the Yunica thing, I'll take it in reconsideration. Since this story only is about Kat and Raven, I could always put her in an upcoming story so that's actually not a bad idea you have there.

Oh yeah guys the more reviews I receive **the more I'll continue to write and add on **so please leave your reviews I don't care if it's a paragraph I NEED feedback lol. Thanks everyone, Oh and ill be working on chapter 3 today so hopefully it'll be out later on tonight or super early tomorrow :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite'**

Okay guys so this is going to be the third chapter! Aren't you excited? Well I am anyway. As I said before, seeing as I'm the only one writing about this game at the moment, I Zion Shelton shall bring forth the fan service hahaha! Enjoy ;) Oh yeah by the way, so that no confusion ensues, Kat is the one telling the story in this chapter at first. Sometimes it will switch between Kat and Raven. Kat will have the starting P.O.V. And I'd like to thank all the readers!

**Chapter 2: Making a move**

_Pheeewooom! _

"Hey I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this!" I say overjoyed.

"Yeah, this time was definitely better than the last time." Raven says as she flips her hair.

"You haven't quite mastered this technique yet, but this should suffice for today anyway."

"W-wait!, just let me try one more time, I think I got it!"

"…Alright, just don't overdo it" she says

I nod and try again, I focus the gravitational energy around me just like the other times before, but as I attempted to manipulate the gravitational space around me I poured in more gravity than I should have (due to all the time and effort I put in) blasted myself into a nearby wall.

_Vwwwmmmm CRASH! _"Aaughh!"

"Kat!..."

I see Raven run over to me in an attempt to dig me out of the rubble. "Hey! Are you all right? Kat!"

"….Nnugh, what….oww"

"Tch, you over did it."

"Sorry, I thought I had it this time…"

"….Its fine..I..I-im just glad you're safe is all, so…can you stand?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah" As Raven extends her arm to me I was a bit taken back and surprised at Raven's show of concern. She takes a minute to study me, walking around me, then turns to speak to me.

"Your back and arms have a few scrapes and bruises but other than that you're fine." She says.

"Oh…whoops heh heh." I say nervously

"Come inside I have a first aid kit" she states

"Thanks Raven!"

She nods and I follow her inside.

Once inside she instructs me to lay down on her bed while she applies the anti-bacterial cream.

"….hey thanks again Raven" I say

"You already thanked me once today so don't worry about it"

"O-oh ok.."

"…Still that was one heck of a blast, enough to send you off like a speeding bullet." She laughs

"Ha ha yeah it did send me flying pretty far" I say joining in. It was nice to see Raven and I getting along.

She tells me that is finished and gets out the band aids to patch me up. "Feel free to use the shower upstairs if you want, I'm going to take a shower myself"

"Ugh thanks I could totally use a shower about now" I say with a smile.

"No problem, the towels should be in the cabinet to the left"

I nod to her and head upstairs. _Wow this is a nice bathroom, she must be loaded!_ I think to myself.

_Knock Knock Knock _"Come in!" I say

"I almost forgot that you didn't have spare clothes so here" She hands me a large t shirt and and boomers (really really short shorts above the thigh).

"Thanks Raven I appreciate it!" I say with a smile on my face

"…Yeah" she says with an odd look. She leaves and closes the door.

I take off my clothes and hop into the tub for a much needed shower.

As I finish up to dry off my clothes I think to myself that I really need to thank Raven some kind of way tomorrow. _Maybe I'll take her out shopping tomorrow!_ I thought to myself.

As I make my way to the guest bedroom I see Raven sitting on the bed I was to sleep on. She looked like she was lost in deep thought as she didn't even notice me enter the room or so I thought anyway.

"Um hey what's up?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"…"

She doesn't reply. I walk over and sit in front of her.

"Hey whats the matter?" She stares back at me with that questionable gaze she has. A moment passes and she laughs to herself.

"…So oblivious, you don't even know what you've done to me…do you?

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" I say frantically she gives me a look that sends shivers down my spine.

"….then..let me show you"

"Wh-?" she forces me down to the bed and straddles me then leans down to my level. I could feel her warm breath against my neck as her breast pressed tight against mine.

"So this is what you like to do huh! Playing hard to get with me, how long did you think this little game of yours would last?"

"What are YOU talking about! I'm not playing anything" I was scared. What had I done to make her this way?

"Hmph…If you want to keep playing it that way then let me show you a game of my own." She rises off of me slightly and removes her small black tank top and bra…..along with her lacy panties. I look at her in shock and try to push her away from me only to have her catch my wrist and force me back down.

"Ngh!...Why are yo-mmghff!" She forces me into a kiss, she reaches her hands to my face and grasp the back of my head for support.

"Mmnr….rrrn…auughn!" I try to say something, anything to get her to stop when she slips her tongue into my mouth.

"!" she catches me off guars and removes my shirt and bra. "R-raven…why, why are you doing th-ack!" she takes her free hand and clasps it around my throat, not enough to choke me, but enough to make me uncomfortable. Using her other hand she removes my boomers and panties and cast them to the side then straddles me once again her body pressed snugly against mine.

"So you still want play games with me? I know you noticed it, noticed me. The way I stare at you, how I get quiet around you, the sick longing way I look at you. So don't give me that look, you knew this was coming…" she calmly says

Taking her hands to my wrists she pins my arms down with hers and gives me a lust stricken stare and begins to grind into me, I try to shake her off only to give her what she wants. She kisses my cheek and brings her lips to the nape of my neck and begins to lick and suck it,then continues to take me in a slow but effective grind.

"!-n-no aaghnn~" I try to break free again only to have her fixe her lips into my neck and begin to suck harder still rocking aginst me.

"R-r-raven…n-no..sto-mmnghff!" She forcefully kisses me and her hands travel across my body ravishing me. After a couple of minutes she grabs me by the shoulder taking me by surprise and props me on my knees and begins to come behind me wrapping her right arm under mine to gain access to my right breast while her other arm travels down my stomach and to my vagina.

"-Huah!" She squeezes my right breast clenching and unclenching her hand. I unconsciously tilt my head back and she takes in the scent of my hair. She pauses then inserts one finger inside me.

"uugh…uhh..n-no..stop i-" _liiick _she licks the envelope of my ear then brings her tongue down to my earlobe and begins to suck on it. I gasp and shudder under her.

"You like this….don't you?" she says to me then begins to finger me even faster.

"Ah-haaah….hunnghh…"

She inserts a second finger and begins to pump me, trailing her lips to suck on the nape of my neck once more.

"….uuhhhh….thu..ah!" _squishhh _I begin to moisten as my wetness begins to travel down Raven's hand to the bed.

_Squish squish squish squish squish_ She begins to pick up the pace as the pumps her fingers into me. My body begins to tingle with ecstacy with each stroke.

"aghh..P-please…mo-ore" I felt dirty and divine at the same time as I began to give in. Raven pumps me faster and faster to my comply.

"ugh…_pant pant.._yes!.. yes!...uhhnn…" _squish squish squish squish squish_

Raven begins to lick my neck and ear as she alternates between my breast giving them both a mutual sensation.

"Ah..ah ah ah _pant pant pant pant _t-nuuugh.." _Squish squish squish squish squish squish squish squish_

….

"Uh…nn-ah huaaaaaaaaaaaghh-!" My vision goes white to black, my back arches, and roll my eyes backward, with my mouth agape tounge out and face twisted with pleasure.

_SPLUURRRRRRSSSSHH….dribble dribble_

"huh-uh…_pant pant pant pant pant" flop _I fall to the bed flat on my stomach, eyes still rolled backward, and my body twitching and flinching due to the aftershock.

Raven crawls over to me, her eyes calm but still filled with immense lust. She towers over and presses her full body aginst me, so close I can hear her heartbeat. She hungrily kisses my, shoving her tongue down into my and wraping her arms around my body.

"mmmmnn…_slurp_..nnn" she moans into the sloppy and lustful kiss.

"guhha-…_pant pant pant pant_" I break off the kiss as I gasp for air, a thin trail of visible saliva between her mouth and mine.

"I'm not done with you yet…" she says seriously but seductively.

"Wha-What?" I say. I was tired at this point and couldn't imagine why she would want to go on.

She rises off of me slightly then takes my leg and lifts it over her shoulder. She takes her right hand and and smoothes it over between my toes to my butt.

"uhhh.." I say. I laid there sloppily with no energy letting her do as she pleased. She slid her legs between my right leg, still over her shoulder so that my vagina was aligned and pressed aginst hers.

"uhhhh…ahhh nn-yesss" She begins to mercilessly ride me as our pelvises collided. I could hear our juices mixing together as she grinded into me.

"hah huuughhhh.."

"nghuhh _pant pant_" Raven started to pick the pace causing me to arch my back and grab the bed sheets for dear life.

"ughhh huh ahhh" _squuiiiiiirt _Ravens juices began to squirt all over the place as if she was a ballon filled with holes driving me into edge as my body began to tingle with pleasure.

"S-say that you l-like me! Uhh" Raven said as she savagely ground into me.

"I-I…I like you!...ughh, I love you!"

_Splursh splursh splursh splursh _My wetness began to travel down to the bed making it easier for Raven to grind against me.

"Yesss gyuugh..Raven yesss"

"ughnn Kat you dirty girl…_pant pant pant_ you'er gonna make me cum!"

Raven began to grind even faster into me, It wasn't long now I could feel my climax approaching.

"Uhhhhh…ahhhhhhhh~" _Splurrrsh splurshhh spliissssshh_…..I came. My body became enveloped in a deep heat and my vision began to sparkle, I arched my back and rolled my eyes-

"~n-nyuuuugh ughaaaaa~" Raven came as well, she rode our her orgasm with her back arched and her head held back. _SPLUUUUURRRSSSHH splish…..dribble _

As I lay their lifelessly Raven took my right leg and and lifted it off her shoulder. My entire body was limp.

"_pant pant pant pant_ uhh" _FLOP _Raven's body fell atop mine. "…K-Kat.." I could feel my eyes closing on me, be it from tiredness or pleasure I didn't know. I could feel her body twitch against mine. She then lifted my head on the pillow and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me a passionate kiss before I began to fade into unconsciousness. She covered us with the bed sheets and I slept beneath her as she slept atop me with her arms at the sides of my shoulder.

**Chapter 3 End**

Ohh "Wow Zion that was soo good" lol. Well what turned into rape at first became enjoyable for Kat. But you should totally stay tuned for chapter 4 (coming soon) I hope you enjoyed my latest installment folks. Oh and don't for get to review and stuff. I enjoy your feed back! :D Thanks for reading.


	5. Thanks again guys! :D

**Author Responses!**

Hey guys it's me again. Whoo!84 views sweet ! Now to answer some questions. (Because I only have like 2 reviews I'll take as many review as I can and I'll even have a segment when I talk to the readers! :D)

Seventh Candle: Thanks for the review! And yes I have played the new Maid DLC, and that's a pretty sweet idea actually. I might use one of the costumes (like the Cat Spy suit) In one of my upcoming Fics or chapters so be on the lookout! :D

Okay guys I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is the story still has more chapters. Bad news is that I can resume working on it until Sunday afternoon because I have to go to work (Darn you Texas Roadhouse!) SO with that being said, look forward to my next installment on Sunday. And even more good news! Eventually after a month passes for me I **will **be taking up FanFic request for you guys as I will become a beta writer soon:D So keep that in mind and don't forget to review and stuff, I'd love to hear from all you guys!


	6. Chapter 4

Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite'

Okay guys so this is going to be the fourth chapter! As I said before, seeing as I'm the only one writing about this game at the moment, I Zion Shelton shall bring forth the fan service hahaha! Enjoy ;) Oh yeah by the way, so that no confusion ensues, Kat is the one telling the story in this chapter at first. Sometimes it will switch between Kat and Raven. Kat will have the starting P.O.V. And I'd like to thank all the readers! Also I made a mistake on the beginning of the last chapter and called it chapter 2 by accident, disregard that lol.

Chapter 4: Awkward much?

…

"….ngh..." I shift my body as I start to wake. I try to make sense of what happened last night. It was a blur… I try to move when I feel weight pressed down on top of me. It was Raven. Then it all hit me again, we….she had sex with me last night.

"….!uh" Raven wakes up and our eyes meet. We stare at each other for a while, and then she closes her eyes and tries to go in for a kiss. I forcefully decline as I back away and crawl off the bed.

She looks back at me with a sad but I'm-guilty-as-charged-look. "….I…I'm sorry about last night, things got out of hand and…" she trails off. She looks like she wants to say more but she silences herself.

"….Um I have to go…" I don't make eye contact as I speak. Due to all of the awkwardness I back away to make a run for it.

"Wait!" she says. I stop dead in my tracks. "…Kat…I…the reason I did what I did…you see-"I shake my head tuning her out. "I have to go, I'm…I'm sorry!" I pick up my things on the way out and leave. I was shocked at what happened last night, but more importantly shocked at myself for giving in. I knew I wasn't that type of girl but…part of me wanted it, or at least that's what I was trying to tell myself anyway.

I need some advice and quick. I hurried back home to unwind and think on what to do, but I mostly hurried for the shower.

(Character Switch)

I didn't understand. Why did she run from me? I know for a fact that she gave consent last nigh towards the end of our…..activities, so why? Did I come on too strong? Possibly. All I knew is that I wanted her, I wanted her so much. The thought of her being with someone else brought anger to me. I wasn't obsessed but I didn't want to give her up either.

"I need to talk to her…" I quietly said to myself. So I decided to go after her, clearing up any awkwardness in the process.

**(Character Switch)**

I laid across my bed lost deep in thought. Dusty was sleeping so I figured that I'd go for a walk. As I walked through the town I saw Syd over by the main fountain. _Maybe he could give me some advice. _I thought. I walked over to him in hopes of some good answers.

"Syd!"

"Kat! Hey!"

"Just the guy I was looking for!" I lied. It was last minute but I didn't need him to know everything.

"Hah, so what's up?" he asked.

"…O-oh yeah well I was hoping you could give you could give me some advice" I said nervously.

"Ah I see…well go ahead! What's the dilemma?"

"Well… I have this friend and HE (don't know why I even said it like that) has this friend who's a girl that really likes him…so they go to his house just to play a few games and have fun and it all goes well…until she puts "the moves" on him. He didn't like what she did to him at first but then he says he gave in. They woke up the next morning and things get super awkward. So…..what should he do?"

"Ohh….Well," he clears his throat. I could tell this wasn't in his alley nor was it in mine but I just needed some answers to go on. "If it was me I'd try to talk things out with the girl, so our friendship wouldn't be all weird or awkward like you said. Even if its gonna make him super nervous to talk to her he needs to do it because he'll run into her eventually."

"I see…" Is all I could say. Deep down I knew this, but I guess I really wanted to have it confirmed by someone else.

"Yup…Who ever this gir-GUY is I'm sure he smart enough to figure things out h-eh heh…" He scratches his head nervously. It looks like he knew more than he'd let on. He knew it was me, My only guess is that my nervousness gave me away.

"…Haha Thanks Syd I'm sure he'll take that advice" I say with a smile.

"Glad I could help Kat! I'll see ya around yeah?" He says as he waves and leaves.

"Yeah! Thanks again. I appreciate it, bye!" I wave him off and decide to head back home to think things over.

…

"Ugh!...why does this have to be so hard!" I say to myself. I knew I was a courageous person. But I just couldn't find the courage to talk things out with Raven at the moment. If anything I was just downright confused with myself if anything else.

I wondered if she would even speak to me after I just ran out like that. But deep down I knew I needed to settle this, Raven and I had become close friends over the past month and I didn't want to ruin it over something like this.

As I lay there thinking of what I could do, I see someone at the entrance of my house, I lean up to get a better view. It was Raven. I laid there in shock as she began to approach me. I reflexively crawled away from her on the bed. I guess I really did play hard to get.

She crawls on the bed and faces me. "…Kat…I just want you to hear me out because I'm only going to say this once…got it?"

I slowly nod at her. "Kat…I..I-like you a lot…" she says nervously. It was the first time I've seen her blush and I had to admit it was really cute.

I was a bit taken aback but not surprised. I also blushed at her confession. "U-um I like you too…Raven"

She looks at me with wide eyes then smiles. She reaches her hand out to my face and caresses my cheek in her palm. It made me shiver a bit, but it wasn't the bad kind of shivers you normally would get when your cold or scared.

She smirks and wraps her arms around me and takes me in a passionate and firm kiss. I moan into the kiss as she takes me down to the bed. She gets on top of me pressing her body onto mine and kisses my neck and begins to tenderly suck on it, after that she kisses me again and she holds me in her arms.

For the rest of the day we lay in each other's arms and talked about all sorts of things. What foods we likes, movies, her hair, hobbies, stuff like that, we even liked the same music. We talked to each other that whole day until sleep took us. I can say I slept well that night; it was nice to sleep in someone's arms for once instead of by myself. That night I slept peacefully, wrapped in her arms.

**Chapter 4 End**

Well there ya go folks. :D Well just so you know the next chapter **WILL **be a lemon (If that's what you call it) and it **WILL** be the last chapter for this series. But don't worry! The fan service **WILL **definitely continue for Gravity rush I assure you. So, with that being said stay tuned for chapter 5 which should be available Tuesday (I got plans with my gf Monday ) Thanks for reading! Oh and please review! Feedback is wanted.

katxcyanea: I will consider you I idea in one of my upcoming fics. Just give me some time to finish my other projects and I'll try to get to it when I can! :D


	7. Final Chapter

Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite'

Yes I know how long it's been, no I'm not taking any more requests for Gravity rush for a LONG while. If you really want more Gravity Rush stories that bad then make them your damn self….It's kinda lacking in the quantity department for stories. Anywho in the meantime I'll most likely be doing other things like a Prishe and Warrior Of Light Story (Which is also lacking in the quantity department so…yeah). After that then and ONLY then will I even entertain the thought of making another Gravity Rush Story. So all of you horny buttmunchers can kick rocks if you think I'm going to worry myself about your irrelevant, stupid request. Thank you…now without further a due the LAST chapter….sheesh.

Chapter 5: Oh…you're into that?

…

It's been a couple of months since that incident with Raven. I put it behind me of course, whether it was helping the people of Hecksville or training to maintain my powers, I was keeping myself busy…really busy. I'm serious; there was never an uneventful day so to speak.

Anyway, my work for the day was done and I was about to head back home. On the way back I ran into Syd…which could only mean trouble most of the time. Don't get me wrong, Syd is a good guy and all it's just every time he needs/wants a promotion…something always goes wrong immediately afterwards, but not this time. Uh-uh. Noooo

"Yo! Kat! Hey!" The way he was signaling for me was pretty desperate, like he needed another promotion bad or something.

"Hey Syd what's up?" Don't ask for help. Don't ask for help. Don't ask for help.

"H-ha ha. I kinda need a fav-"

"Nope."

"Aw cmon, you didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Something about favors so uh…no."

"But I reaaally need a new set of wheels."

"Haha, uh-uh sorry, not this time Syd."

"Cmon if I get this promotion I can get a hover car! I'll give you a ride in it as compensation!"

"No."

"Ice Cream?"

"No."

"Ice cream and a ride?"

"No."

"Two Ice Creams?"

"No. No. Nooo. Sorry Syd buut I'm definitely gonna pass, besides I've had a long day and I'm tired." I was turning to leave when I run into Raven of ALL people.

"R-Raven, hiiii." I wasn't expecting her, like at all.

"Hi…." _Awkward. Best way to describe this situation._

Syd on the other hand took notice of this and decided it was time to high tail it outa here while Dusty thought it was the best time to take a nap. Figures.

"Well uh, you know what Kat? I'll uh put this convo on a rain check, I er just remembered I had to do something back at the…..thing….yeah." And with that Syd bolted out of sight.

"S-so Raven it's um, been a while huh? Ha ha….haaaa."

"….Yup."

_**AWKWARD. So Awkward.**_

"Well uh, I'm gonna mosey on home, I've had an exhausting day er maybe we could hang out sometime yeah?"

"Yeah…I don't see why not.."

"W-well uh….See you! C'mon Dusty!" I was so ready to get home. But as I turned to leave I couldn't help but notice that Raven had this stoic look on her face and something…else, something foreign.

I decided not to dwell on it and headed straight home.

…

Finally I was home. I had been waiting for this all day. So I took a shower, ate a little snack and went to my bed for a good read.

Of course I couldn't get any reading done because I was distracted. Distracted by what you ask? Raven appearing out of nowhere. Left me all bothered and what not. With the situation being the way it was and to make things even better Dusty decides to go for a late night stroll or whatever cats like to do at night. Why did he have to leave me by myself now of all times, especially this night too!

So what did I try to do? Go to sleep that's what, but it wasn't working out so well. Something didn't feel right, something felt…..off.

I was facing the right side of my house towards the shower and thought I'd be a good idea to turn around. Before I could get half way around I noticed a pair of big, blue eyes watching me and instantly paralyzing me in fear.

"R…r-r.."

"Well hello to you too Kat." _**When did she get here?! **_

"Uh….uh.."

"You don't call, you don' write, did you just forget about me?" Raven says as she walks over to my bed. She sits next to me and strokes back a strand of my hair.

"Wow Kat, I didn't know you slept in the nude, I didn't take you for one to do that." So yeah I slept in the nude. Didn't most people do that? Personally I thought it was more comfortable, but that was besides the point.

"I-I….."

"So Kat….Do you…..think I'm attractive?" She says. Raven then begins to straddle my naked form.

Did I think she was attractive? What kind of question was that? I mean I guess she IS pretty. I couldn't help but notice her long flowing hair, those wide hips, her plump breast, and that succulent as- Oh wait, I was getting sidetracked for a second.

"U-um…you're uh…quite beautiful.."

She looks down into my eyes, then she closes them and takes a deep breath.

"That's not what exactly what I mean. What I mean to say is-" Raven begins to take all of her clothes off in front of me, on top of me too.

"Are you attracted to me? Because…I'm attracted to you" She says and embraces my nude body with her naked form. "I was thinking we could have some fun…" She says.

Before I could react though she sticks her fingers into my already wet vagina.

"Hii-uggghhh!"

She takes her other hand to support my head and bring me into an animalistic, rough, and lustful kiss.

"Mmmm…*sluurrrp*..nmm" She begins to moan into my mouth before shoving her tongue in, ravaging my whole mouth. She keeps this up for what felt like five minutes.

"Puaahh! *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*" I gasp for air as she brings her assaults to an end.

"Hah hah…your so cute when you breathe like that."

"R-raven stop it plea-" She stuffs her fingers inside me and pumps her fingers in and out of me like there's no tomorrow.

"Gack! U-uhhhhh" She mercilessly grinds her fingers into me this time she moves her thumb to my clitoris and rubs it feverously for good measure.

"Ohh R-Raven…don't…don't start this agai-!" She pulls her fingers out of me, grabs my hips to pull me closer and presses her clit onto mine.

"Why Kat you dirty girl…I didn't know you liked rough like this.."

"B-because I don-" Before I could even finish my sentence she grinds her body against me, also taking the time to suckle on my neck with her lips.

"Ohhhhh….R..Raven..no doon't….uhhh." She begins to pick up the pace now. My vaginal juices were beginning to pour out lubing up her movement.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Kat…your pussy feels so good. _Squish squish squish squish squish squish squish_

I was beginning to lose my mind. How could she make me feel so good? My eyes were beginning to roll into the back of my head and my toes started to curl from the immense euphoria.

She started to go faster. Our juices where getting everywhere the scent of her arousal was driving me crazy I couldn't take it anymore, It felt like I was going to burst with electricity.

"*pant* *pant* *pant**pant* *pant* *pant* Raven! I-I can't…I'm gonna!..."

_Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap_

"*pant**pant* *pant* Fuck! Kat you feels so good!...aaahhhnn!"

I couldn't imagined how my faced really looked right now, I would assume my eyes were rolled, tongue out, and face twisted with pleasure. At this point I couldn't help myself more of our juices began to pour onto our thighs and into the sheets.

_Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap_

_Squish squish squish squish squish squish squish_

"Fuck! Kat…I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cu-"

SPLUURSSSSSSHHH

"Huuaaaahh…..ughhhhhhhh~"

Raven's climax pushed me to the edge as she continued to ride out her orgasm, wave after wave, after wave.

"Raven….I'm gonna…I'm…AH!...HAAAAaaaaaaaaagh…..iiiiiughhhuhhhu uuugh!..."

SPLUURSSSSSSHHH SPLUURSSSSSSHHH SPLUURSSSSSSHHH…..*dribble*

My orgasm came down hard. Rapid shots of my juices shot out in every direction and then…I lost consciousness…

…

…

…

**The next morning**

When I awoke the next morning I assumed everything that had happened was a dream. That is until I realized I was snugly atop Raven. She woke up with a start, and then smiled at me. It was and odd smile, but not in a bad way….it felt honest…and warm.

"Sooo um…about last night…where…does this leave us?" I asked. I was curious to know at this point.

Raven paused and closed her eyes to think about it.

"Hmmm…..friends with benefits no doubt." She says with a straight face,

I couldn't help but laugh at this, see as it was true and all.

"I see…well um…is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you want it to be, I guess dating isn't really my thing. Looks like I'm only in it for the pussy."

"Ha ha surprisingly I'm ok with that"

And I really was. I'm not sure what we were supposed to be, but all I knew is that I couldn't care less and happily awaited "next time".

_**Gravity Rush: Amour de Gravite' **_

_**END**_

There I did it. I held up my end of the bargain. So don't even PM about another stupid ass request because you know EXACTLY what the answer is going to be, and if you don't or you just one of those people who wants to be a smart ass um yeah here is a spoiler alert for ya: HELL NO. So don't even think about contacting me I can't stress that enough, I might write more gravity rush stories in the future but that won't be for a LOOONG ASS TIME so don't even get your hopes up, Thank you. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the story because you probably fapped to it anyway. LOL jK. Any who thanks for reading n stuff :D


End file.
